


Point of Impact

by bar2d2s



Category: Strange Magic (2015), Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never really realize how much someone in your life means to you until you try and imagine them not being there. This sprung from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of Impact

At home, Sunny was used to being overlooked.

The elven village wasn’t too big, to a fairy eye, but it was very, very crowded. He’d grown up smack dab in the middle of four brothers and two sisters, and it never helped that he was the smallest. He’d been an average student, who went on to be an average farmer. Only two things about him ever stood out; his friendship with the youngest princess of the fairy kingdom, and his voice.

No one could ever figure out exactly when he and Dawn became friends, because it seemed like she just… _appeared_  one day, fluttering and chatting and making an accidental spectacle of herself. But they were together all the time, and it wasn’t long before everyone else just got used to it.

Sunny never forgot, however. He just liked the story too much to share it.

He’d been young, barely out of childhood, and already resigned to his invisible fate. He’d been sitting down by the brook, trying to think up the right order of words for a new song. One of his brothers had convinced some girl to marry him, and wanted Sunny to sing at their wedding.

"Everyone else is doing something useful." He’d said, as if that was a legitimate argument, and not an insult. Sunny frowned to himself, humming the chorus he’d decided on softly, thinking of where to go from there.

He should have been looking up.

"What are you singing?"

He’d let out an undignified screech, sliding off the rock he’d been sitting on and into the dirt. The fairy who’d startled him giggled, but not in a cruel way. If anything, she looked embarrassed, the tips of her ears a rosy pink. Sunny felt his mouth go dry.

"I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you, honest! But I heard you singing, from over there, see? My room’s right up there, and the water makes the sound carry.  And I’d never heard that song before, so I thought, maybe-" 

She’d been wearing a yellow dress, and no shoes. She did little circles above the brook as she talked, toes skimming the water. Her hair had been longer back then, and curled into little ringlets that bounced back into place whenever she passed a hand through it.

She was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

Suddenly, she was looking at him expectantly, and he realized she’d stopped talking.

"It’s, I’m, my brother! He’s getting married. I’m writing it for him. For them! Him and his wife. It’s not done yet." Sunny felt very foolish. The brook was closer to fairy territory than his village, of course it would make perfect sense that if no one from _home_  could hear him, then the fairies would be able to. He glanced backwards, to maybe see where this girl had come from, and his face went pale.

The castle. Oh, no.

"If you don’t mind me saying, it sounds like it’s coming along really well! You’ve got a nice voice." His eyes widened. The girl took that moment to swoop forward, hand outstretched. "I’m Dawn, by the way!"

Up close, her blue eyes were clearer and bigger than he’d have ever been able to imagine. She looked about his age, maybe a little younger. If she was still wearing her hair long, then she wasn’t a long-distance flyer yet, so younger seemed more likely. She was still holding out her hand.

"Sunny. And, and thank you." Despite her being so much bigger than him, her hand was tiny in his, soft and fragile. He held on a few seconds longer, and let go. She looked like she might float away, but then she settled down on the dirt in front of him, instead.

"Do you know any other songs? Maybe I can teach you some of mine!" Dawn clapped her hands excitedly, opened her mouth-

They spent the rest of the afternoon teaching each other local songs, chasing each other around the brook, splashing, and just generally having fun. Sunny didn’t finish his brother’s wedding song, and ended up making something up on the spot at the reception. Everyone loved it, and his reputation as a musician was sealed.

From then on, every festival, wedding, or particularly important birthday party, his musical presence was in high demand. The rest of the time, no one paid him much mind. Not that it bothered him, he’d just do his work, then slip off to see Dawn.

Many years, several haircuts, and at least four signature hue changes later, she was still happy to see him every time. And he, by almost complete accident, had fallen so deeply in love, he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself.

But Dawn was…flighty. She fell in love with a different fairy boy every week, and they spent so much of their time plotting ways for her to accidentally bump into her latest crush, it made him ache. His only consolation was that her crushes came and went, but he, he was a constant presence in her life. 

It was his jokes she laughed at, him she sang with, him she took to every dance and festival. She was the center of his world, and he was the center of hers, even if she didn’t realize it. Being trusted, confided in, genuinely liked by her, was so important to him. He had an impact on her life, one that could not have been duplicated by anyone else.

Even if she never saw him as anything more than her best friend, he was content that she could see him at all.


End file.
